The Christmas Gift
by Korishimo
Summary: A short RikuSora fluffy fic about Christmas with the two boys. Sora upsets Riku with his insistence on Christmas and it's meaning so Sora promises to cure Riku the only way he knows how, with a Christmas gift.


A/N: This is just a nice fluffy one shot of a Riku/Sora Christmas, on Christmas Eve too (go figure) ((Edit Well I started it on Christmas Eve but didn't get to finish writing it and editing it until now. Oopsy! Oh well!)). I like the whole idea behind this and hopefully you will too. There may be one more chapter to this, but I'm not sure if it'll be within 's rating so if I make it, it'll be on Yes the sites still open, you just have to find your way in. Anyway, I do not own Riku or Sora (If I did, I would make them do dirty things and video tape them ) or the exert from Mariah Carey's _All I Want For Christmas_. So read and please review! Thank you!

It was the last day of school and life couldn't be any better. The cold air in Destiny Islands and the sudden increase in the bird population gave the indication that Christmas time was here. Riku was sitting in his last period class just waiting for that final bell to ring so that he would be officially on winter break.

'They started the break on Christmas Eve practically, but at least school's finally over!' Riku thought as the second hand of the classroom clock slowly kept ticking along.

Riku's eyes then moved from the clock to the love of his life that induced a sigh out of him.

Sora sat humming happily, sucking on a candy cane that a fellow student gave him as a Christmas present. Riku licked his lips as he saw the peppermint stick sliding in and out of Sora's mouth. He was tempted to just get up and capture Sora's lips in a passionate kiss, sucking all the peppermint from his mouth, but Riku knew something like that needed to be saved for a time when they were alone.

Sora felt eyes peering at him, and turned his head to see who the offending starer might be. When he saw that it was his boyfriend though, he smiled cutely and tilted his head to one side. Riku's heart leapt at the quick acceptance of his stares and he smiled even more to Sora, completely forgetting about the time until the bell rang snapping him out of his daze. He shot up, raising his hands high into the air and shouted "YES, IT'S FINALLY WINTER BREAK!!!"

"Not quite yet..." Sora replied sheepishly.

Riku glared at Sora, his arms still stuck in mid-air.

"Why....not...?" Riku asked through clenched teeth.

"Cause we gotta deliver my Christmas gifts before we can go home! Silly!" Sora said shoving the bag full of presents at Riku who hastily took them with a sigh.

"You know if you weren't so damn cute I'd kill you..." Riku jabbed playfully.

"I know!" Sora replied, poking both of his cheeks with his index fingers and smiling his best smile.

"Ok, now you just look stupid." Riku laughed, grabbing the candy cane from Sora's mouth and sticking the remains into his own. Sora blushed harshly at this and began to collect his things in a dazed state.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and deliver these gifts so we can get home faster! We're going back to your place right?" Riku asked, stuffing the bag of presents under one arm and picking up his book bag with the other.

"Yeah, since my mom is out of town on her business trip she won't get back until Christmas eve. That means you and I have the whole house to ourselves for a few days. And with no one home, that means..." Sora smirked and grabbed his chin while thoughts of dirty blissful things entered Riku's head.

'We could do it in his bed, we could do it in the shower; we could do it everywhere!' Riku thought with eager anticipation on his face. The end of Sora's sentence though, made Riku almost drop the packages.

"And with no one home, that means....that we can decorate the house for Christmas time!" Sora cheered and then began to babble. "We can decorate the tree and hang up the stockings! We can make sugar cookies and have hot chocolate and make candy! Oh I love Christmas time, don't you?!" Sora brought his fists tight to his chest and looked at Riku with bright eyes.

Riku now had a look of death plastered on his face as he stared at the beaming boy. His stoney face simply nodded as he slowly continued to walk with the presents now under a tight grip.

Riku sighed in obvious disappointment to the boy's pure thoughts. "Let's just deliver your gifts and go..." he declared and wandered ahead of a now confused Sora.

'Did I upset him?' Sora thought as he quickly trailed after Riku.

The two boys paid a visit to practically every teacher on the campus.

"Jeez Sora, why don't we start a charity or something!" Riku said sarcastically, the many circles that were being walked were starting to pester him.

"Oh be quiet you. There's only one gift left and that's for Mrs. Finch in the office so stop complaining. It's one of those apples you see on TV." Sora said, and this caused Riku to peer into the bag.

A large chocolate and nut covered apple lay wrapped in plastic and Riku had to stop and admire it. The large apple seemed like a prize to any one.

"Sora, isn't this one of those expensive, 25-30 dollar caramel apples?" Riku asked stunned.

"Yes, but I bought it's because she's my favorite teacher! Besides, it's not the money you spend; it's the thought that counts...Christmas gifts are supposed to come from the heart. The thought and love you put into picking the gift makes it all the more worthwhile when you give the gift." Sora explained, looking at him and smiling before running towards the office. Riku let out a dreamy sort of sigh before shaking his head and running after the boy.

Sora stepped into the main office and asked the woman at the front desk if Mrs. Finch was in her office. The woman replied positively and Sora thanked her, stepping into the office with Riku close behind.

"Hello Mrs. Finch! Merry Christmas!" Sora said happily walking into the office and hugging a surprised Mrs. Finch.

"Goodness! Well hello Sora. A Merry Christmas to you too. Oh, hello Riku. Are you helping Sora deliver gifts?" Mrs. Finch asked staring at the almost empty bag of presents.

"Yeah, I'm the manual labor." Riku said sarcastically and Sora turned to him and pouted.

"You could've gone home! I wasn't stopping you!" Sora retorted.

Riku rolled his eyes and handed Sora the apple. "Well it doesn't matter any more anyway. Here's the last gift, so go on and deliver it."

Sora grabbed the apple from Riku and smiled at him before turning and smiling at Mrs. Finch and handing her the apple.

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Finch!" Sora said.

Mrs. Finch took the apple and smiled brightly, hugging Sora for his thought. It took her a few seconds to register what the gift was though, and it was then that she reacted to it.

"Oh my...these are one of those expensive...those famous apples that...Oh Sora thank you!!" She said with newfound appreciation.

Mrs. Finch hugged the boy again and this time placed a kiss on his cheek, causing the young teen to blush and smile brightly.

"Oh, you're welcome Mrs. Finch. It was nothing." Sora replied to her. "We should get going though."

"Alright Sora, thank you again! Merry Christmas to you, and Sora..." Sora had already begun retreating to the front of the office but stopped to turn and look at her. "...You've really made my day!"

Sora smiled a humongous smile and waved to her, blushing again before turning to catch up with Riku.

When Sora caught up with him, Riku jabbed Sora playfully saying "Look at you! You're blushing all over!"

Sora gave Riku a big smile and said "I know! I'm just glad I could make someone so happy!"

'You know, you make me happy everyday by just being with me...God that sounds cheesy. Did I really just think that? Ah well, I guess it just shows I really love him...' Riku thought fondly and smiled weakly as he ruffled Sora's hair. "C'mon you big dork, let's go home".

Sora opened the door to his house and immediately ran to his couch and threw himself on it, backpack and all. Riku stepped through the front door and dropped his book bag, taking his shoes off as well so that he would not tread sand into his friend's home.

"Sora you better take your shoes off before you walk into this house!" the guest instructed the host who groaned into a pillow on the couch, but kicked them off anyway. "And don't you expect me to take those and put them in the shoe rack for you lazy butt."

Sora groaned even louder as he lifted himself up off of the couch and went to place his large sandy shoes in the shoe rack.

Riku pat Sora's head and said "Good boy" much to Sora's displeasure.

"I'm not a dog..." Sora said flatly, pouting at his boyfriend.

"I know but I just like playing with you." Riku replied with a smile and then said "So where are your Christmas decorations at?" as he walked further into the familiar house.

"The ornaments and decorations and stuff are still up in the attic. We already got a tree up and stuff for cooking so we don't need to leave for anything. We just gotta get it all started." Sora said, and then stopped to think. "Hmm, what should we do first?"

"Well, what'll take the longest is cooking (heaven knows what your cooking might taste like though...Sora slapped Riku after that comment) so why don't you start that while I go up into the attic and get the decorations and stuff?" Riku suggested and Sora nodded in agreement.

"The decorations are in a few boxes labeled "Christmas" I'll see ya when you come back down!" Sora told Riku and then retreated into the kitchen.

"Be sure to wash your hands before you start cooking..." Riku said playfully as a grin crept onto his face and in protest he heard a loud spitting sound come from the kitchen.

Riku climbed the stairs up to the second floor of Sora's house and then found the closet that lead to the attic. He pulled down the ladder and climbed up to find a very dark and dusty attic. Riku pulled on the light switch and a single bulb illuminated the dank little room, revealing mounds of boxes and the like. Riku sighed audibly and began to sift through the assortment of stuff, looking for any sign of a box labeled "Christmas". He was quickly rewarded for not losing his temper at the mess though and found the boxes rather quickly.

One by one Riku carried the three boxes down, each being to large to carry all at once. With the last box in hand, Riku turned the light switch off and made his way downstairs and set the three boxes on the sofa. As he sighed at a job well done, he looked down at his red long sleeve shirt and saw that it was completely covered in dust now. Annoyed by this, Riku went to the bathroom and tried to brush it off, but the lint proved to be more stubborn then he thought. Angry at the shirts defiance, Riku quickly pulled it off and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed. Left only in his white undershirt, Riku stormed out of the bathroom into the kitchen where he went to see how Sora was coming along.

As Riku stood in the door frame of the kitchen, he watched Sora singing happily to himself as he was mixing a bowl of cookie batter.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas; there is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you.._."

It wasn't until two arms wrapped around Sora's waist that he noticed Riku's presence.

"Riku!..." Sora began in a startled tone, but quickly lost himself as Riku began to kiss Sora's unprotected neck. Sora moaned and leaned back into Riku's sudden embrace, the bowl of cookie dough, almost falling out of his hands.

"Sora..." Riku breathed onto Sora's neck, making Sora shudder in delight, but he couldn't do this type of thing...not now anyway...

"Riku stop..."

"Why?"

"Because I..."

"Because you what?"

"Because I'm baking cookies!"

Something popped in Riku and his face immediately dropped. Riku shot his arms up in an "I surrender" pose and walked out of the room. Sora became very saddened by Riku's sudden retreat and quickly washed his hands and chased after him.

"Riku don't be like this! It's not that I don't want to, it's just that we have other stuff we need to do _first_..." Sora began to plead with his friend.

"Yeah I know..." Riku grumbled into his hand from the couch looking rejected and even more annoyed then he was before.

Sora stood and pouted for a minute before he remembered the best remedy to any bad situation during the holidays. Sora leapt into one of the Christmas boxes and began to dig through it, looking for his all cure remedy to Riku's grumpiness. Riku arched an eyebrow at Sora's over enthusiasm and tried to peer at what he was now hiding behind his back but Sora made sure he couldn't see.

"My mom says that this is what she always did to make my dad happy at Christmas time...I'll show you after you help me set up though and I promise you'll like it! It'll be my Christmas gift to you, okay?" Sora explained and then smiled.

Riku sighed, rolling his eyes and saying playfully "Fine, but for your sake it better be worth it."

Sora stuck his tongue out at the boy and Riku was tempted to try and capture it, but knew that now wasn't the time for it. Besides he didn't want to ruin the chances for getting his gift.

"So what do we need to do still?" Riku asked Sora.

"Well, why don't you unpack what's left in those boxes while I finish up in the kitchen. I'll make you a treat too if I finish it up fast enough." Sora tempted the boy and then retreated into the kitchen, the remedy and now Christmas gift for Riku still tucked securely behind his back.

Riku was beginning to get impatient, but he knew that for Sora he could wait forever. He began to unpack boxes and slowly began to put ornaments on the tree. It was after Riku strung the lights and had them all glowing that Sora ventured out of the kitchen.

"Well, the cookies are baking and the candy's ready! You just put em in the fridge for a while and then they're good to go! And they're the best candy too, here have one!" Sora said and Riku opened his mouth to let Sora pop a chocolate covered cluster of peanuts into his mouth. It was then that Riku found heaven in the form of chocolate.

"Sora, these are delicious. What're they made out of?" Riku asked with wide eyes.

Sora chuckled and said "Chocolate and peanuts"

Riku rolled his eyes and replied "Besides those!"

"Well, there's the secret ingredient that my mother adds, but I'm not allowed to tell anyone what it is so I'll call it Christmas magic..." '...I'll tell you one day when we're married and I need you to go get it for me from the supermarket' Sora finished in thought looking fondly at Riku.

"Christmas magic? Please...anyway, how am I going to wash this down? You only have one cup of cocoa..." Riku asked Sora, who smiled devilishly in return.

Sora took a sip of his hot cocoa and then placed the mug on a nearby table. He then walked over to Riku and brought one finger to Riku's lips, beckoning him to open his mouth and when he did Sora kissed him and let the hot liquid trickle into Riku's mouth.

The warm chocolate surprised Riku for a moment, but he soon got into it, loving the taste of chocolate and Sora mixed together. The two were lost for a while, stuck inside each others mouths until Riku had to pull away for air, causing a groan to emit from Sora.

"We should finish decorating the tree eh?" Riku suggested after a few moments of silent panting. Hadn't Sora been the one to push him away earlier?

Sora nodded and for some time, the two were just happily decorating the tree and setting up the house. It took about 2 hours and a couple of stops to deal with cookies and other food but soon they were done with decorating, the wreath on the door being the final touch to Sora's now completely Christmas home. Riku and Sora plopped onto the couch exhausted and let a sigh escape from both of them. The two then looked at one another and smiled, getting close and cuddling together.

"Thanks Riku, you were a big help..." Sora said appreciatively, nuzzling into his chest.

Riku just snorted, saying "Eh, I really didn't do anything." Even though he had managed to break 3 ornaments and almost caused the tree to topple over but ultimately did all of the bulk work.

Sora chuckled at his stubbornness and then remembered his promise.

"Oh yeah, I owe you your Christmas gift now don't I. Hold on, I'll be right back, and make sure you close your eyes until I tell you to open them!" Sora said, quickly getting up and returning to the kitchen where Riku's present was hidden. Riku agreed slightly, staring at the Christmas tree to occupy his eyes instead of closing them.

After a few minutes of shuffling behind him, the okay came from Sora, and Riku turned around to see Sora standing in the doorway to his kitchen with a big bright red bow on top of his head.

Riku smiled brightly saying "You're my gift?"

"Yeah, but not only that, look up" Sora said, pointing upwards.

Riku looked up and saw an old mistletoe branch tied onto a string above Sora's head and it was then that Riku's heart completely melted for the boy. Riku's smile became very serene as he walked over to Sora and enveloped him in a strong hug.

"Sora, you'll always be my Christmas gift, right?"

"Right..."

"Kay that's good because Sora...?"

"Yeah Riku?"

"I'll love you from now until forever."

"As I will you"

"Merry Christmas Sora"

"Merry Christmas Riku"

It was there underneath that ancient mistletoe; two lovers bound their fate together by the seal of a Christmas kiss.

A/N: Please review and I hope you have had Merry Christmas!


End file.
